Mine
by elfcat
Summary: Her throne, her dignity, and her love had all been stolen from her by one ellith and her entranced lover. Now she would just have to work her way back to the top in any way she could. (A bit of an side story to hiddendreamer67's story It's our story now. But not exactly. All ideas that correlate to her's I have used with permission, or they are my idea's originally.) Hope you like!


"My Lady?" A timid voice asked from beyond my door.

"Come in." I answered lightly, feeling happy for no reason what-so-ever.

"The King requests your presence in his study." The young ellith stated with a small bow as the stepped into my doorway.

"I shall come immediately." I responded with a smile, before getting up from my mirror-bench and walking towards the doorway. The maid led me down a series of beautiful hallways to the event that would shape the rest of my life.

*.*.*

"Ah, Elyria, I am glad you could come." Thranduil stated with his eyes looking joyful, yet downcast at the same time.

"Of course. If I may ask, what did you call on me for?" I politely questioned. His whole stature seemed off, awkward even.

"Due to resent advancements in my son's feelings toward another maiden, I am deeply troubled to say that your proposed arranged marriage with him is terminated. I say this with the greatest of apology, for if we had known this might've happened we would have never arranged this. I beg your pardon." He apologized profusely, his very eyes showing his embarrassment. I stood there motionless, struck by what he had just said.

"Legolas, has fallen in love, with another?" I slowly questioned, not believing my own words. The king nodded once before continuing.

"His mother and I, while she was still alive, had agreed that if indeed he ever found love he could continue on that path instead of going through with an arranged marriage. I am terribly sorry." He stated sympathy clearly in his voice.

"He doesn't love me." I gasped under my breath. "I am sorry to hear this." I responded louder. "I shall be leaving now." As I walked out of the room he didn't speak or try to stop me, and what a terrible mistake that was.

*.*.*

After packing up my things with the help of a maid, I left the castle with the small amount of dignity I had left. The next few years were a blur to me; a blur of getting and losing jobs, crying myself to sleep, and trying to live in a time of war. Sure I could've at any point gone to the king and asked for help, but I was above sinking so low as to go crawling back to the one who sent me into this position. After the war ended, the prince, that dirty scoundrel of an elf, returned with his new ellith. She was much younger than any of us imagined, hardly old enough to be able to help run the kingdom in any way. Additionally she was strange in her actions and words. But most of all, she was the unworthy brat that had stolen my love, and my position from me; and one day she would pay for that.

My lowest point came after she had lived in the castle for several years. That's about 12 years for those of you who don't know what several means time-wise for elves. At this point I had been forced, by need, to work in a brothel, and what terrible work that was. No self-respecting ellith should ever have to go through what I did in that time and the things that occurred are never to be spoken of. During this time it was announced that the royal couple, who at this point were married, were expecting a child who was to be crowned the next ruler once their and Thranduil's reign had passed. The position that should have been granted to my child, the elfling of my womb, would be giving instead to some peasant's child who just happened to have shimmied her way up the social class ladder. It drove me almost to insanity with feelings of fury and injustice. I had my chance to seek revenge though when I found out another piece of news; that I was also with child.

My child, the rightful heir to the throne, would one day rise and claim back the position that I was disgracefully thrown from, and tear down the poison of the old monarchy. That day will come, and I will rejoice when it does.

*.*.*

Both the Aranel's and my own children have been borne. She had conceived a weak female elfling; how anyone expects a girl to do well being raised to take the throne I have not a clue. I though, have been blessed with a mighty son; one who I am sure will do me proud one day. He is being raised for his purpose from the very beginning, of that I am making sure; for every night I sing him a lullaby to help him along his path. And he will grow up with these words in this head; knowing, believing, trusting, and following them till he reaches his goal.

Sleep my little elfling

Let your dreams take wing

One day when you're big and strong; you will be a king

I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense

When I think of what that brute did, I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed

Because it soothes my inner kitty, and it helps me get some rest

The sound of ernil's dying gasp

His daughter squealing in my grasp

His other ellith's mournful cry!

That's my lullaby

So hush now, sleep still now, and gather your rest

For when you are older, then will be your test


End file.
